<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Disappointment by KatelFireDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442747">Valentine's Disappointment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelFireDemon/pseuds/KatelFireDemon'>KatelFireDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t worry, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Roommates, Sweet Keith (Voltron), Valentine's Day, Waiter Lance (Voltron), all the other relationships aren't really shown just mentioned, he and hunk work at allura's restaurant, it’s not as depressing as the title makes it sound, lance jumps to lots of conclusions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelFireDemon/pseuds/KatelFireDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is having a pretty rotten Valentine's Day until someone turns it around</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Disappointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day! You're all my valentine! Also, it's been a while since I've written anything, so sorry if it's not great. I literally came up with this idea last night. Love you all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, it’s time for everyone to vote. Who wants to watch She’s the Man?” Hunk asked.</p><p> </p><p>Allura and Lance’s hand’s shot up.</p><p> </p><p>“And who wants to watch Up?” Hunk continued.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro, Keith, and Pidge raised their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww c’mon guys! It’s the day before Valentine’s Day! We have to watch a cheesy romcom!” Lance objected.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry dude, Up got the most votes.” Hunk replied apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>Pidge stuck her tongue out at Lance who retaliated by making a face at her. Suddenly Allura let out a huge groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Allura, there’s no need to be dramatic about it. We’ll watch your movie next time.” Shiro chided.</p><p> </p><p>Allura was glaring at her phone. “No, it’s not that, it’s just…” She turned to Lance who was having an ugly expression war with Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lance,” She said, trying to sound casual but failing, “could you-”</p><p> </p><p>Lance didn’t give her time to finish before he cut in with a resounding “Nope! No no no no no! I’m not gonna do it!”</p><p> </p><p>The others in the room exchanged confused glances.</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” Allura clasped her hands together, pleading. “Rolo just texted. He’s really sick and won’t be able to make it to his shift tomorrow and everyone else is either already working or has Valentine’s plans they can’t change! Please???”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>“The rest of the staff is getting off right at closing time and if it’s only me cleaning and doing dishes then it’ll take forever!!! Romelle is already upset about me having to work late on Valentine’s Day since I’m the owner! I can’t make her wait even longer!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why me?! What about Hunk?” Lance asked, though he already knew the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry man, you know that Shay and I just made it official. I can’t flake out on our first Valentine’s.” To his credit, Hunk did look genuinely sorry, and Lance knew that if he could have taken this shift he would have.</p><p> </p><p>Pidge spoke up from across the room. “C’mon Lance. Why can’t you just take the shift? It’s not like you’ve got anyone to have plans with.”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Keith who hadn’t really been paying attention perked up and watched Lance intently, but trying to act casual by sipping on his soda.</p><p> </p><p>Lance could feel everyone’s dubious eyes on him and he made an indignant noise. “As a matter of fact, I do!”</p><p> </p><p>Keith choked on the sip he had just taken and Shiro patted his back until he stopped coughing. “You do?” He choked out after a minute.</p><p> </p><p>Lance was a little hurt that not even his roommate believed him. “Yes! I’ve been planning this for the last week! Since nobody’s lucky enough to have gotten in on all this,” Lance gestured to himself and everyone groaned, “I’ve planned a full day with myself for self-care. Plus, I worked both Christmas and New Years since I couldn’t go back to Cuba, and you know I’ve worked almost every day for the past two weeks! Look at my skin Allura! I’ve barely had time for my skin treatment most nights! Soon I’ll be a shriveled up husk!”</p><p> </p><p>Allura looked guilty, but the others were merely amused at Lance’s dramatics.</p><p> </p><p>Allura knelt down in front of Lance and clasped his hands, looking up into his eyes pleadingly. “I know Lance. You deserve a day off more than anyone else, but I really need you for this one. Please??? You know I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t desperate!”</p><p> </p><p>Lance groaned and dragged a hand down his face. He had always been weak to his friend’s puppydog eyes. He threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine, I’ll do it. But you owe me one! Majorly! Like funding my postponed self-care day kind of majorly!”</p><p> </p><p>Allura hugged him tightly. “Done, done, and done! THANK YOU!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Lance sat back in his seat with a pout. Hunk put the disc in the player and the others settled back in their seats. Except for Keith. He spent the rest of the film trying to subtly look up something on his phone, hiding it under his blanket anytime someone looked his way.</p><p> </p><p>As the end credits rolled across the screen everyone slowly stretched and started to get up, cleaning up their various snack messes. Lance tugged on his shoes and turned expectantly towards Keith. Since they were roommates they always walked the two blocks back to their apartment together after movie night at Allura’s place which was above the restaurant she owned. They normally spent the walk debating each other on the movie they had just watched. But when he turned around he found Keith in a hushed conversation with Allura who had a wide grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith, you coming?” Lance asked.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped at Lance’s words looking like he had been caught doing something, but quickly regained his composure. “Oh, uh… I’m getting Allura’s advice on something. This may take a while. You go on ahead of me. I’ll see you when I get home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, alright. I’ll just uh… head out then. See you back at our place.” He gave an awkward wave as he walked out the door. He spent the walk back home muttering to himself and wondering what Keith was asking Allura for advice on.</p><p> </p><p>Lance had really been anxious for the walk home tonight. A week ago Keith had let it slip that he had a crush on someone but had clammed up before telling him who. Lance had been planning on interrogating him tonight so he could know who it was. Now that he thought about it, Keith’s crush was probably the thing he was asking Allura for advice on. Lance felt a little stab of pain. He had hoped that Keith would come to him about relationship advice, even if giving that advice hurt. Lance didn’t necessarily want to help his long time crush get in a relationship with someone other than him, but Keith was his friend first and foremost so he would help him even if it hurt him. But it now seemed that they weren’t even as good of friends as Lance had thought, if he couldn’t trust Lance with his crush, but went to Allura with it. Keith had probably asked out his crush and was planning a big Valentine’s thing for them tomorrow. Lance’s heart hurt for the rest of his walk home as he tried to shove these thoughts out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Lance woke up the next day feeling sluggish and with an impending sense of doom. He hadn’t slept well that night, kept up by thoughts of Keith holding hands with someone else, kissing someone else.</p><p> </p><p>He finally convinced himself to get out of bed with thoughts of his and Keith’s holiday tradition. Lance didn’t often get the chance to fly back to Cuba for holidays and Keith’s mom traveled for work and was often gone during the holidays, so he and Keith had come up with a tradition of making an elaborate breakfast together before making homemade decorations for the holiday. It had started as a joke, doing it on even the most minor holidays, but it had become really important to Lance. And even if Keith had plans today and couldn’t do the decorations, they could at least do breakfast together.</p><p> </p><p>Keith wasn’t in his room when Lance passed by its open door, so maybe he had gotten up early and was already prepping breakfast. But as Lance slowly shuffled out into the kitchen, he found it empty. Devoid of the smells and sounds of cooking. Devoid of a man with a mullet.</p><p> </p><p>Lance looked around confused before spotting a note on the counter. Oh, Keith must have gone out early to exercise and would be back for breakfast. This was a common occurrence. But as Lance picked up the note and read it, what he saw made his heart drop.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Important Valentine’s plans. Will be gone all day. Don’t wait for me for breakfast.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>So Keith did have plans today. Lance’s suspicions were right. He had been asking Allura for advice about Valentine’s plans for him and his crush. Or maybe it was his boyfriend. Could they have become official so fast? It sure seemed like Keith was going all out for this if it would take the whole day. Maybe he was planning to ask his crush to be his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Each new thought caused Lance’s heart to droop in dread. He poured a plain bowl of cereal for himself. Just the way he wanted to start his day. Feeling completely and utterly miserable, ditched by his crush for his new boyfriend, and having to work so that he can’t even have a self-care day to distract himself. He just hoped that the business of the restaurant would help distract him.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, it was the exact opposite. Almost every table he waited on was lovely dovey couples out for their special Valentine’s dinner. Reminding him of just how single he was. And how the guy he liked didn’t like him. Before coming into work Lance hadn’t thought that his mood could get any worse, but with each new table he felt like he was falling deeper and deeper into a pit of despair that nothing could ever pull him out of again.</p><p> </p><p>Finally it was almost closing time. He had a few more stragglers of tables that had come in late and once he was done with those he could go to the back, put on his headphones, and drown out his thoughts with music. He had never been happy to be on dishes duty before today.</p><p> </p><p>As he was walking to his last table of the night he happened to walk in view of the reception desk, where Keith was talking to the cashier. Lance hurriedly dashed away before Keith could see him. Great. Just what he needed. Keith bringing his new boyfriend here on his date. As Lance walked the rest of his way to his last table, he tried to push Keith out of his mind, but just ended up succeeding in thinking about how he was surprised that Keith would come to a restaurant so close to closing time, and on a holiday too. He had thought Keith was better than that and knew that it made it so the employees had to stay later.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily his last table left soon after that and Lance was able to escape to the dish room without running into Keith on his date. He gratefully put on his headphones and blasted the most upbeat and poppy songs he knew. And it actually worked.</p><p> </p><p>Kinda.</p><p> </p><p>Not at all actually.</p><p> </p><p>The upbeat pop music didn’t fit his mood and made him feel like he was lying to himself. Halfway through the piles of dishes he changed to sad music the better fit his mood. Maybe he just needed to accept his bad mood and work through it so he could get over it faster.</p><p> </p><p>When he started on his last stack of plates Allura bounced into the room. She had a mischievous look in her eye, but Lance was too tired and upset to question it. He pulled his headphones off to hear her.</p><p> </p><p>“Romelle is here to pick me up. There’s just one more table that needs to be wiped down that I didn’t get to. Can you do it for me after you finish the dishes?” Allura continued on without giving Lance a chance to respond. “It’s table 17. DON’T FORGET BEFORE YOU LEAVE! TABLE 17! Okay? Thanks! Bye!” And she practically sprinted out the door before Lance could get a word in.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. Whatever. His day was already crappy enough. What would wiping down one more table matter? He turned back to his stack of plates and continued washing.</p><p> </p><p>He spent another 15 minutes finishing the dishes and cleaning the back rooms before he was about to clock out and leave, when he suddenly remembered the table that still needed to be wiped down.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned, but turned around to go do it. He snagged a rag and walked into the dark and empty dining area of the restaurant. What table had Allura said again? 15? No, it was 17. He was pretty sure.</p><p> </p><p>As Lance rounded a corner into the area that table 17 was in, he saw a glow of light. What? Had someone forgotten to turn off one of the lights? Or had Allura left it on for him to clean the table? But as he got closer he realized it wasn’t the restaurant lights. It was flickering, like light from candles.</p><p> </p><p>When he reached table 17 he was confronted with the sight of an arch of red, pink, and white balloons. The table and display areas above the backs of the seats were completely covered in candles and roses. Two plates full of the fanciest looking meal Lance had ever seen sat on the table. And right there, sitting in front of him, was Keith.</p><p> </p><p>Lance placed a hand over his mouth in shock. He stood staring at the scene that seemed to have come from his dreams, completely speechless. Keith stood up and Lance finally regained his composure enough to ask, “What in the world is this?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “Well, you were really upset last night about your plans being canceled, so…” He pulled his other hand from behind his back and held out a blue teddy bear to Lance. It held a heart with the words “Will You Be My Valentine?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance, still pretty speechless and tearing up, flung himself at Keith, wrapping him in a hug, the teddy bear squished between them. Keith just barely braced himself in time so they weren’t knocked over. He let out a little chuckle as he hugged Lance back before releasing him and motioning to the food. “Shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance nodded eagerly, sitting down. His cleaning rag forgotten on the ground. They quickly settled into their usual banter and conversations as they ate, and continued talking long after the food was gone.</p><p> </p><p>After a while they looked at the clock and discovered it was well past 1a.m. and decided it was time to leave. Lance started stacking up their plates to clean up, but Keith stopped him. “Allura said to leave it. The morning crew will take care of it and we can pick up all the decorations and stuff tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance beamed as Keith handed him a blue rose that had been on the table and the teddy bear from earlier. They gathered up the rest of their stuff, blowing out all the candles before locking up and heading down the street to walk the two blocks to their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence for a bit until Lance spoke up. “This has been the best night of my life Keith. I can’t believe you did all this just to cheer me up! All of that stuff must have cost a fortune!”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t really. I called in a few favors. Hunk did the food before his date with Shay, Shiro got the flowers and balloons from Adam’s shop for a discount, and I forced Pidge to help with the setup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t try to downplay it to me! You did all this just to cheer me up! It was incredible whether you got help with it or not! It must have taken all day to plan! And what about the plans you had today? I thought you had finally asked out your crush and were taking them on a date!” Lance spoke without thinking. Did he really want to know? Had Keith bailed on his date for him? The thought made him a little happy, but then he felt bad. He didn’t want to be the cause of ruining Keith’s relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, actually… I didn’t do this just to cheer you up.” Keith’s face turned pink. “I was going to ask you out for Valentine’s Day earlier this week, but I chickened out when you thought I had a crush on someone else and I gave up. But then you had to work, so I thought up this crazy idea to wow you with my amazing romance skills haha. Kinda dumb, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait wait wait, hold up. I’m your crush?” Lance stopped walking and turned to face Keith. His heart was pounding like crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s face turned an even brighter shade of red as he nodded slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I’m so charming that even the ever stoic Keith Kogane can’t resist me.” Lance teased as he started walking again to keep himself from leaping with joy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’m not stoic.” Keith playfully bumped Lance off balance with his hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s on Samurai!” Lance retaliated with by bumping his shoulder into Keith’s.</p><p> </p><p>Soon they were in an all-out war of trying to knock each other off balance. One last bump of Lance into Keith caused Keith to almost fall before Lance caught him around the waist and they stood their laughing and gasping for breath.</p><p> </p><p>When they caught their breath and continued on their way Lance spoke up. They were almost at the door to their place. “Y’know, honestly even if I hadn’t taken that shift, I’d have been pretty miserable today.”</p><p> </p><p>A look of surprise bloomed across Keith’s face. “What? Why? I thought you had a whole self-care day planned out. You love self-care days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, I planned that as a distraction to keep me from thinking about you. And how you were probably on a date with another guy. Enjoying yourself, having fun, laughing… kissing… To distract myself from wishing it was me.”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Lance’s turn to blush and Keith’s turn to tease him. “Wishing you were the one kissing me, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, shut up!” Lance pretended to be annoyed and was going to playfully hit Keith on the shoulder, but Keith caught his hand instead, interlocking their fingers and tugging Lance closer with it. His other hand came up to stroke Lance’s cheek as Lance placed his free hand on Keith’s waist. They gently bumped their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you were the one kissing me too.” Keith whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“That can be arranged.” Lance whispered back with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>They moved closer so slowly that Lance wasn’t sure who had moved first before his lips were on Keith’s. It was the softest kiss Lance had ever had, so sweet it could give you a cavity. It lasted for only a moment, but it felt like a lifetime before they finally pulled back, looking in each other’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Lance sighed in satisfaction and Keith smiled, speaking softly. “C’mon, let’s head inside. We’ll watch whatever cheesy romcom you want and cuddle on the couch.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance grinned back. “This has been the best, most absolutely perfect night of my life.” Then his grin fell. “But Keith, you did all this amazing stuff for me, and I didn’t get you anything, not even chocolate or flowers.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to get me anything Lance.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I feel bad-”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! There is something you can do for me!”</p><p> </p><p>Lance perked up at this. “Really? What is it? I’ll do it! I’ll go to the store and buy you whatever you want right now!”</p><p> </p><p>Keith shook his head smiling and pulled Lance close again. “Be my boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance answered with a kiss that made both their heads spin, and dragged Keith through their doorway. Somehow the worst day of his life had turned into the best.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment with your favorite things to do on Valentine's Day, whether it's with a significant other or with yourself! Or just comment whatever! Comments give me life and fuel for writing more!</p><p>My favorite thing to do on valentines day is decorate the house in ridiculous cheesy decorations everywhere! Paper hearts on everything!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>